


Давайте потанцуем

by Phantocat



Series: Shall We Dance/Давайте потанцуем [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantocat/pseuds/Phantocat
Summary: Романтическая история современных Сидни и Шарлотты в ритме венского вальсаThis story is written in Russian and translated into English. To read in English, follow the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431162/chapters/69668970 or click the forward arrow in the "Series" section.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Shall We Dance/Давайте потанцуем [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

В последний рабочий день августа Шарлотта Хейвуд, младший финансовый аналитик, как обычно засиделась допоздна. Гиперответственность и не желание тащить ворох не проверенных цифр в новый месяц приковали ее к рабочему столу. 

От монитора слезились глаза, а нескончаемые таблицы на экране вызывали уныние. Она потянулась рукой к кружке и сделала пустой глоток: кофе в кружке уже не было. Усталый вздох разнесся в пустующем офисе. 

Напряженная тишина вечернего офиса и приглушенное освещение в иных секторах open space словно упрекали Шарлотту за излишнюю усидчивость: все коллеги давно разбежались по домам и барам. Пятница. 11 вечера. Еще немного и она вновь будет вынуждена выслушать о себе много нового с поста охраны. Пора было собираться домой. 

Вдруг на столе завибрировал ее мобильник, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Мама… Этого разговора хотелось избежать, но выбор был не велик: взять трубку сейчас или слушать разносившуюся по пустому помещению увертюру из «Призрака оперы». А миссис Хейвуд, поверьте, умела быть настойчивой и терпеливой. 

\- Да, мама, - устало ответила Шарлотта. – Нет, все хорошо. Просто устала. – И Шарлотта оперлась лбом на руку. 

10 минут монолога миссис Хейвуд лишь изредка прерывались усталыми «да», «нет» и «угу» Шарлотты. Она слышала эту речь слишком много раз! Да, ей не стоит так много работать. Да, ей надо найти парня. И нет, она не приедет на выходные, чтобы познакомиться с племянником миссис Модсли, который неожиданно решил провести свой отпуск в отдаленной деревне. Да, она понимает, что мама хочет нянчить внуков, и что на Шарлотту как на старшую дочь возлагались особые надежды… Да, жизнь проходит мимо, а она до сих пор не замужем. И да, в ее возрасте мама уже растила Шарлотту и была беременна ее сестрой Элисон…

Не намеренная вступать в перепалку Шарлотта устало соглашалась с матерью, немного злясь, что ей приходится выслушивать эту речь снова и снова. И пообещав, что уже выходит из офиса, она с осадком на душе завершила звонок. 

Слова мамы повторяли вновь и вновь одно и то же, но в сущности она была права: Шарлотте были нужны перемены.

Юная Шарлотта Хейвуд отсчитывала свои успехи и достижения 4 раза в год: в Рождество, в Новый год, в День рождения и накануне начала учебного сезона. И хотя она давно закончила и школу, и университет, привычка начинать новый год с постановки целей по-прежнему оставалась с ней. И взглянув на календарь, она поняла, что приближается очередной срок давать себе обещания. 

Год прошел, а в ее жизни так ничего и не изменилось. Она по-прежнему работала младшим финансовым аналитиком, по-прежнему засиживалась допоздна и по-прежнему была одинока. Стол ее за день обрастал несколькими кружками из-под чая и кофе, стикерами с заметками, но никаких личных, индивидуальных особенностей на ее рабочем столе не было, словно за пределами рабочего стола она не существовала и не жила.

«Надо хотя бы кактус завести», подумала она, ведь только кактус сможет выжить на ее рабочем столе, если она опять углубится в работу и забудет полить цветок. 

Шарлотта устало сгребла в охапку все грязные кружки и прошла на кухню, чтобы их помыть. На обратной дороге она медленным шагом прошла к панорамному окну и вздохнула. Она любила Лондон. И когда после окончания университета встал вопрос где осесть, она не сомневалась, что поедет в Лондон. И вот, прошел год с момента переезда, а город она видела не чаще, чем во время учебы, когда изредка выбиралась с друзьями и дружной компанией в местные бары, клубы, театры и парки. Так много любимых мест было рядом, но все они ускользали от нее из-за усталости. И глядя теперь на Лондонский Глаз Шарлотта поняла, что пора что-то менять.

Она спешно собрала вещи, погасила монитор и вышла из здания. Что ж, сегодня пятница. Она не пойдет домой. А устроит себе свидание с … Лондоном. И быстро поймав такси она направилась к колесу обозрения. 

Выйдя из такси, она оглянулась по сторонам. Город сиял огнями, а свежий воздух с реки прочищал мысли. Было приятно быть в центре событий и ощущать жизнь вокруг себя. Было приятно чувствовать себя свободной и живой. Как давно она этого не чувствовала, ограничивая свои маршруты дорогой на работу и домой!

И блаженно втягивая носом вечерний воздух она закрыла глаза и прислушалась к шуму города. Сигналы автомобилей, плеск воды, смех парочек и компаний… Город жил. И ей тоже хотелось жить и быть частью этого. И вновь открывая глаза она изо всех сил пыталась смотреть на мир новым взглядом. Быть более открытой, более восприимчивой и более веселой. 

Но магия города длилась не долго. И справа и слева ее окружали влюбленные парочки. Казалось, в этот час в округе все были вместе и счастливы. И лишь она одна стояла на тротуаре в одиночестве. Кого она обманывает? Нельзя заставить себя быть счастливой, если ты этого не чувствуешь! И осознание этого вновь вселило в нее чувство неуверенности. 

Когда-нибудь ей придется пересилить себя и познакомиться с кем-то. Но где сейчас знакомятся? Где обитают нормальные парни, которые не зациклены на себе и своей футбольной команде? Где обитают нормальные парни, которые уделать ей свое время и ценить ее время, ум и желания? И будет ли она вообще кому-нибудь интересной? Когда-нибудь она подумает над этим, но не сейчас. Сейчас она доставит себе удовольствие взглянуть на город с огнях с высоты птичьего полета! 

Она была готова сделать шаг в толпу и скользнула взглядом по прохожим, оценивая их скорость движения, чтобы пробраться ближе к входу в аттракцион, когда ее взгляд привлекла мужская фигура. Он тоже был один и выделялся из толпы. Джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, кожаная куртка, модная щетина. И темные очки. Было странно, что в этот час незнакомец шел по ночному городу в солнцезащитных очках. «Мажор», подумала Шарлотта неодобрительно. «Он явно пришел сюда на съем и думает, что выглядит круто». В этот момент за ее спиной тронулась машина, ярко освещая путь ксеноновыми фарами и незнакомец согнулся, хватаясь за голову в шаге от нее и издавая болезненные звуки. 

Недолго думая и без всякой задней мысли, а только чтобы помочь, Шарлотта подбежала к нему и заботливо спросила:

\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке?

\- Да, спасибо, - выдавил он, машинально хватаясь за нее, чтобы устоять на ногах. В глазах темнело и боль отдавалась в висках. – Проклятые фары. - И обращая к ней свое лицо он доверительно сказал. – Никогда не планируйте операцию на зрении и встречу с друзьями в один день. 

И он перехватился на ней, но не удачно – теперь его рука легла ей на грудь. Шарлотта отшатнулась, а незнакомец испуганно поднял руки.

\- Прошу прощения! Я не хотел. Поверьте, я не какой-то маньяк, а просто все еще привыкаю к яркости и контрасту и в настоящий момент чувствую себя летучей мышью. Я должен встретиться тут с друзьями. Пожалуйста, проводите меня до машины.

Звучало не убедительно. И очень по-маньячески. 

\- Я не уверена, - начала Шарлотта.

\- Пожалуйста, - в его голосе чувствовалось отчаяние. - Нам просто нужно найти черный мерседес, он припаркован где-то здесь. Вы его видите?

Шарлотта оглянулась по сторонам. Чуть дальше слева стоял целый ряд черных мерседесов. Она покачала головой.

\- Я вижу их тут как минимум 10 штук. Номер машины помог бы больше.

\- Номер? – Неуверенно протянул незнакомец и опустил плечи. Но после словно осененный идеей полез в карман, достал телефон, разблокировал отпечатком пальца и протянул ей. – Не могли бы вы набрать номер из книги вызовов. Ищите Бабберс или Кроу, они должны быть в верху списка. Я все еще вижу только сияющие звезды. 

Она неуверенно приняла телефон, попутно отмечая, что кольца на его пальце нет, и пролистала список контактов. Артур, Диана, 3 номера без указания имени. И все это за последние полчаса! Занятой парень. Некий Бабберс и правда был в списке последних вызовов. И она нажала на кнопку вызова и передала трубку парню.

\- Бабберс, - выдохнул он в трубку. – Как я рад тебя слышать! У меня проблема. Меня ослепило фарами, и я немного беспомощен. Где вы? Как нам вас найти?

«Нам?» подумала Шарлотта? Парень был уверен, что она поведет его к мерседесам. Боже, а если это ловушка? Он точно маньяк, который заманивает доверчивых девушек вроде нее, претворяясь беспомощным. Она жевала нижнюю губу. 

\- Выйди из машины. Во что ты одет? Ха, такие подробности меня не интересуют. Просто выйди из машины и помаши рукой. – И отняв трубку от уха незнакомец спросил, - Вы видите парня в голубом свитере, машущего рукой? 

Шарлотта оглянулась взад и вперед и увидела нечто подобное.

\- Да, - коротко ответила она.

\- Отлично! Стой там, мы сейчас будем! – Он правой рукой убрал телефон в карман, а левой естественно скользнул по ее локтю до ладони и взял Шарлотту за руку. – Отведите меня туда, пожалуйста!

В 200 метрах от них был припаркован новый Мерседес и парень в голубом свитере уже ждал их у дери, а из передней пассажирской двери также высунулся долговязый кудрявый и изрядно подвыпивший парень. 

\- Сидни! Я смотрю ты не один! Познакомь нас со своей подружкой!

\- Я не…

\- О, простите меня, моя спасительница. Я даже не знаю вашего имени! Меня зову Сидни, а вас?

\- Шарлотта. – неуверенно ответила она, с удивлением замечая на водительском сидении человека в шоферской униформе. 

\- Благодарю, мисс, что доставили моего друга в целости и сохранности. – Парень в голубом свитере с достоинством поклонился. 

\- Эээ… Пожалуйста. – Ей хотелось поскорее удалиться. – Желаю вам приятного вечера. Мне пора. – И она сделала пару шагов назад, отступая, когда Сидни, который все еще держал ее за руку, притянул ее к себе, тепло обнял и поцеловал в щеку.

\- Спасибо, Шарлотта! Я правда очень благодарен и не забуду вашей доброты.

А после друг почти затолкал его в машину. И вновь поклонившись Шарлотте сел за ним следом на заднее сидение. 

Машина отъехала, а Шарлотта все еще стояла как зачарованная, глядя ей в след. 

Сидни… Давно никто не сжимал ее в теплых мужских объятьях. Она вздохнула и пошла в сторону дома. Лондонский Глаз подождет. На сегодня ей впечатлений достаточно. Но стоп! Почему она не попросила его номер его телефона?

А парни в машине тем временем пытали красноглазого Сидни, пытающегося закапать в глаза назначенные врачом капли, примерно тем же самым.

\- И давно вы встречаетесь? – пытливо спросил Кроу с переднего сиденья. 

\- Мы не встречаемся! Я видел ее первый раз в жизни. Да и видел – громко сказано. После этих ужасных фар я различаю только силуэты. Зачем я вообще сегодня согласился пойти с вами? Пить мне все равно нельзя…

\- А она ничего. Милая, воспитанная и похоже умная – улыбнулся Бабберс.

\- Ты хотя бы догадался взять ее телефон? – не унимался Кроу. 

\- Нееееет, - и Сидни вновь схватился за голову. – Я болван, парни. Держать ее за руку и обниматься с ней было исключительно приятно, - обреченный вздох разлился по салону. – Может мы еще можем вернуться?

\- Извини, чувак. Уже слишком поздно. Она явно уже ушла. Да и тут поблизости нет разворота.


	2. Chapter 2

В особом настроении и под впечатлением от встречи с неким «Сидни» Шарлотта все выходные смотрела романтические комедии и любимые мультики про принцесс. «Красавица и Чудовище» и «Анастасия» всегда были ее любимыми, а в эти выходные она и вовсе восторженно порхала по комнате, прибираясь под звуки вальса. 

Мелодия «Once Upon a December» застряла в ее мозгу надолго. Шарлотта с особой легкостью напевала мелодию вновь и вновь и кружилась по комнате, закрыв глаза, когда вдруг неожиданно почувствовала острую боль: она напоролась мизинцем ноги о ножку дивана. Было больно. Было обидно. Вся романтика куда-то пропала и слезы капали из глаз. 

\- Ты неуклюжая, Шарлотта! Ты никогда не научишься танцевать венский вальс! - вновь и вновь корила она себя, возвращаясь в реальность, но где-то глубоко внутри нее восставала маленькая девочка, которой ужасно хотелось топнуть ножкой и сказать «Нет, я смогу!». 

Она помнила себя такой – маленькая девочка в балетной пачке. Как и большинство девочек в детстве она бредила балетом и с удовольствием постигала это искусство совместно с младшей сестрой. У нее были хорошие данные, отличная выворотность, потрясающая растяжка и достаточно артистичности, чтобы стабильно занимать место в концертных выступлениях. Но в одно лето она сильно выросла и настал момент, когда ее рост нарушал общую гармонию рисунка, задуманного хореографом, и больше на сцену ее не выпускали. Посещая танцкласс еще примерно полгода, Шарлотта, наконец, смирилась, и в 10 лет распрощалась с танцами.

Сейчас же, вспомнив о своем былом увлечении, она с грустной улыбкой растирала ушибленный палец. Как бы сложилась ее судьба, если бы она тогда все же была упорнее и связала свою жизнь с танцами? Стала бы она примой или ее бы затмили более гибкие, более упорные, более техничные балерины? Что бы она выбрала? Классику или современный балет? Получился бы из нее хороший преподаватель или нет? Так много вопросов без ответа! Но не о чем жалеть! 

Она высоко подняла голову, расправила плечи, улыбнулась и вышла на улицу. Незачем сидеть дома и жалеть себя в выходной!

День между тем был солнечным, и она с радостью прогулялась до местного фермерского рынка, который находился намного дальше ее привычного ареала обитания. Набрав в свою холщовую сумку зелень, овощи, местные фрукты и шикарный сыр Шарлотта с удовольствием бродила между торговыми рядами в поисках уютных безделушек для дома. 

На площади рынка играли уличные музыканты и она завороженно подошла к ним, слушая знакомую популярную мелодию из «Игры престолов» в обработке. И снова – венский вальс! Она ухмыльнулась, немного поморщилась и нырнула в ближайшую цветочную лавку, где выбрала вдохновляющий букет для дома и маленький горшочек с аккуратным кактусом, как и планировала. 

Легкое чувство завершенности накрыло ее хорошим настроением до конца выходных. И сидя вечером на диване с книгой, она любовалась нежным букетом цветом. Ну и пусть она сама его себе купила, а не получила в подарок от таинственного поклонника! Букет радовал ее, а это самое главное! Перемены, которых она жаждала, уже начались. 

В понедельник она принесла кактус на работу и любовно отметила свой стол новым товарищем. Этот колючий отросток на удивление вселял в нее чувство радости и уюта. И бросив на него дружеский взгляд Шарлотта приступила к работе. 

Перерыв на ланч был скомканным и суетливым. Коллеги в обеденной зоне громко обсуждали свои выходные и любовные похождения. Шарлотта лишь пожала плачами, быстро проглотила свой ланч и вернулась на рабочее место, и лишь там, в тишине, она мечтательно улыбнулась – ей тоже было что вспомнить. Загадочный Сидни. Как жаль, что она больше его не увидит. 

\- О, Шарлотта, я вижу ты в выходные время зря не теряла. У тебя новый друг? Как его зовут? – От голоса Клары за своей спиной Шарлотта от неожиданности вздрогнула. Как черт возьми Клара могла знать о ее приключениях в выходные?

\- Клара, это не важно! – И она развернулась в крутящемся кресле к ней лицом, озадаченно глядя на блондинку.

\- Нет, это важно. Без имени и любви он может зачахнуть! – И блондинка потянулась через стол к кактусу Шарлотты. – Он очарователен! Ты должна выбрать ему имя!

Шарлотта, поняв, что Клара говорила о растении, выдохнула. 

\- Как на счет Джона или Марка? – спросила Клара, полубоком присаживаясь на край стола. 

\- Клара, я не буду называть кактус именами моих коллег! – И Шарлотта натянуто улыбнулась, а после принимая мини-горшочек в руки и любовно прикоснувшись к мягким иголочкам, продолжила, - Мой кактус уникален. Он такой один. Этот малыш такой загадочный! Ты только подумай, он сам себе прокладывает путь на поверхность и способен жить без воды, извлекая влагу из воздуха. Нет, это должно быть не самое популярное имя, чтобы Джон или Марк не пытались отвечать на мои вопросы, когда я буду обращаться к этому малышу. 

\- Ты собралась разговаривать с кактусом? – брови Клары поползли вверх. – Слушай, Хейвуд, тебе пора познакомиться с парнем. Ты начинаешь сходить с ума. Хочешь познакомлю?

\- Клара, я благодарна за твои старания, но это не для меня. Я до сих пор с содроганием вспоминаю наш последний поход в бар. Голова гудела до середины следующей недели! Нет, я предпочитаю встречаться с парнями, которые могут вспомнить как меня зовут хотя бы в день знакомства. 

Клара задумчиво посмотрела в потолок и загадочно протянула:

\- Ты знаешь, среди моих знакомых на удивление есть и такие. Я могу подобрать тебе и зануду-трезвенника. 

\- Клара, я уверена, что смогу справиться самостоятельно! – Шарлотта смущенно опустила глаза и коснулась клавиатуры, демонстрируя, что готова вернуться к работе. 

\- Я уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - шепнула Клара, подмигнула и похлопала подругу по плечу, а после одернула юбку, и зацокала десяти сантиметровыми каблуками по выложенному плиткой полу. 

В этот момент один из коллег в общем зале крикнул поверх перегородки:

\- Эй, кто работает над проектом «Денем»? По какому часовому поясу фильтровать Австралию в таблицах?

\- Сидней! – кто-то также через перегородку ответил ему.

\- Спасибо!

Клара неожиданно развернулась на каблуках и вернулась к Шарлотте.

\- У меня есть идея! Назовем его Сидни. – Она уже писала имя на стикере и Шарлотта с румянцем отметила, что имя для кактуса было написано через «i». – О, это идеально подходит! Такой же уникальный, колючий и загадочный. Я познакомлю тебя с ним как-нибудь, если узнаю, что он вернулся в город. – И плотоядно улыбнувшись Клара развернулась и ушла к своему столу, оставив Шарлотту в полном недоумении.

Итак, ее кактус неожиданно получил имя пятничного красавчика. Теперь она точно о нем никогда не забудет! И приступив к работе она еще некоторое время бросала на кактус недоверчивые взгляды, будто он покушался на ее личную жизнь.

___

Когда закончился рабочий день и коллеги начали расходиться, Шарлотта отъехала на своем кресле подальше от стола. Она обещала себе перемены, а значит пора уходить с работы вовремя. Если она не сделает этого сейчас, велик риск, что она сунет нос в очередную таблицу и опять просидит допоздна. Хватит! Она нежно коснулась колючек Сидни и вышла из офиса. 

На улице было на удивление светло и сумерки еще только опускались – сентябрь еще только начался. Ехать на метро не хотелось, и Шарлотта решила пройтись пешком. Она прошла по мостовым привычной дорогой, но после свернула на соседнюю улицу – нужно расширять границы и выбирать новые маршруты. Примерно в 15 минутах ходьбы она уже любовалась фасадами особняков и шикарных зданий. Отличный тихий район, умиротворяющая атмосфера, эстетичная привлекательность и какой-то естественный аристократизм. Все это чувствовалось в округе. 

Уже темнело. Зажглись фонари. Шарлотта завороженно оглядывалась по сторонам, рассматривая причудливый декор зданий в их на удивление приятном свете, как друг споткнулась, зацепившись каблуком за камень мостовой, но не упала, мягко подхваченная чей-то услужливой рукой.

\- С вами все в порядке, мисс? – спросил озабоченный приятный голос.

\- О да, благодарю. Я просто споткнулась. Прошу прощения. И благодарна за помощь. – И она неуверенно подняла глаза на своего спасителя.

Солидный мужчина в возрасте, с сединой на висках, добрыми теплыми глазами и уютными руками уже ставил ее на место, и она чувствовала, что вполне уверенно стоит на ногах. Было в его образе что-то аристократичное, почти театральное, годами выверенное, словно он был актером старого Голливуда или только что сошел с экрана фильма про Джеймса Бонда. Он и одет был соответствующе! Смокинг и лакированные ботинки, а на шее был аккуратно повязан галстук-бабочка. Неужели такие люди до сих пор существуют?

Шарлотта застенчиво оглянулась по сторонам и заметила, что незнакомец был не единственным мужчиной в смокинге. Несколько также одетых мужчин стояли на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей к освещенной огнями двери. Окна были открыты и из них лился свет и живая музыка оркестра, играющего фокстрот. Шарлотта словно попала в сказку. 

Видя ее замешательство и явный интерес к происходящему мужчина рядом с ней задал вполне логичный вопрос:

\- Вы любите танцы?

\- Я… Ой, простите. Я слишком любопытна! Этот так необычно, словно я попала в прошлый век. Здесь какое-то тематическое мероприятие?

\- Не совсем. У нас день открытых дверей. Это танцевальная студия, где учат бальным танцам. Не желаете войти? 

\- Оу, спасибо. Но я не одета для такого формата. Простите. Мне пора. – Шарлотта смущенно приглаживала брюки. 

\- Ничего страшного. Не обращайте внимания. Для меня и других преподавателей – это почти униформа. – Он провел рукой вдоль тела, словно удаляя с себя невидимый слой. – Мы привыкли жить так и срослись со смокингом или фраком. Но это не значит, что мы навязываем остальным свои стандарты. Напротив, мы всегда рады новым лицам. В наше цифровое время, когда все вечно куда-то спешат и переписываются с друг другом даже сидя в одной комнате, такие места как это могут стать тихой гаванью, где вы по-прежнему можете чувствовать себя человеком. – Он говорил приглушенно, словно доверяя Шарлотте ужасную тайну, вызывая у нее радостный смешок.

\- Давайте, я проведу вам экскурсию по залам? И тогда вы сами решите остаться или нет? - Он ослепительно улыбнулся ей и предложил свою руку. От такого галантного приглашения Шарлотта отказаться не могла и чуть поразмыслив, приняла приглашение почтенного джентльмена. 

\- Как я могу к вам обращаться?

\- Саймон. Саймон Остер. Как зовут вас, очаровательная леди?

\- Шарлотта Хейвуд.

\- Очень рад знакомству.

И Саймон провел Шарлотту по танцевальным залам и внутренним помещениям. В школе были большие удобные женские и мужские раздевалки, душевые кабины, бар, где можно было выпить кофе, чай, сделать смузи, протеиновый коктейль и многое другое. Но самым важным были уютные танцевальные залы. Их было 4 – один большой, где сейчас проходила основная вечеринка, и 3 малых зала для индивидуальных занятий. 

Войдя глубже в один из залов Шарлотта с трепетом обнаружила балетный станок, закрепленный вдоль зеркальной стены и ощущая порыв, нежно прикоснулась к древку. Только вчера она вспоминала о своих забытых увлечениях и вот они ее настигли. 

Остаток вечера она наслаждалась живой музыкой и с любопытством наблюдала за танцующими парами. Это было так восхитительно и естественно, что ей необычайно захотелось стать частью этого мира. И она записалась на танцы.

Ну что ж, теперь 3 дня в неделю у нее будет повод уйти с работы вовремя ради танцев. Для начала неплохо. Она собой гордилась, что сделала первый шаг на пути к переменам.


	3. Chapter 3

Три месяца прошли незаметно для Шарлотты. Начав с трех вечерних групповых занятий в неделю Шарлотта очень быстро усвоила каждый танец начального уровня, переросла группу для начинающих и начала брать индивидуальные уроки. Ей хотелось идти вперед большими шагами и казалось, что только так она сможет наверстать упущенное, приблизиться к детской мечте и доказать себе, что она на многое способна. 

Клуб тренировал не только профессиональных спортсменов с самого детства, но и работал по системе Pro-Am. Любой желающий независимо от физических данных, роста, возраста и комплекции мог попробовать себя в танцах, где партнером выступал профессиональный преподаватель. 

В отличие от профессиональных спортивных бальных танцев новичок в Pro-Am рос довольно быстро. Во-первых, потому что в паре с ним стоит профессионал, который с должным терпением и навыками может объяснить особенности фигур и счета в музыке, а во-вторых, потому что новички приходят в танцы будучи взрослыми и могут осознанно усваивать информацию. И третье – они танцуют по своему желанию, а не из-за желания родителей видеть детей спортсменами в танцах. 

Хотя конечно у такой системы были и минусы – многие привыкали к своему партнеру-преподавателю и совершенно не реагировали на ведение других мужчин. Бывали в клубе и драмы, когда одинокие дамы приходили на уроки уже не ради танцев, а ради внимания мужчин-преподавателей, подменяя понятия искренней заботы о достижениях ученика на иллюзию личных отношений. 

Шарлотта осознала этот минус буквально в первый месяц, когда встретила в раздевалке рыдающую женщину, которую пыталась успокоить подруга. Слезы были вызваны уходом из клуба одного из преподавателей-красавчиков и похоже в тот день много сердец было разбито. 

И потому, когда Шарлотта доросла до индивидуальных уроков, то выбор ее пал на Саймона. Он был безопасен в романтичном плане, обладал бесценным опытом преподавания и как оказалось был основателем клуба, а значит был идейным вдохновителем и ценителем результатов развития студентов. Она стремилась дополнительно обезопасить себя от личных драм, даже если посещала студию исключительно ради танцев. 

И статный преподаватель с сединой на висках, с доброй улыбкой и с добрыми глазами, всегда опрятный и дружелюбный, окутывал Шарлотту истинной заботой так, что она каждый урок чувствовала себя леди. Незаметно это ощущение перенеслось и в ее реальную жизнь за пределами танцевального класса. Она сменила гардероб на более женственный, перестала суетиться и смотрела на мир с улыбкой и широко открытыми глазами. Даже Клара заметила перемены в ней и одобрила, хоть и по-прежнему настойчиво звала ее каждую пятницу в бар с друзьями. 

Помимо уроков с Саймоном было приятно общаться просто так в перерыве в холле. Он воспитал ни одно поколение действующих танцоров, сам неоднократно был Чемпионом мира по бальным танцам, обладал судейской категорией в этом виде спорта, но в последнее время мало времени уделял этой части. Его искренне заботили успехи студентов школы и не только потому, что это было прибыльно для его бизнеса, а потому, что он изо всех сил старался сохранить интерес к этому красивому, но сложному виду спорта в цифровой век. И каждому новому поколению он неизменно рассказывал не только о музыке, шагах, взаимодействии в паре, значении каждого танца, но и говорил о культуре приглашения на танец, общем этикете, дресс-коде и многом другом, постепенно ускользающем из современного мира.

На стенах холла и коридора было множество фотографий Саймона и его учеников, заснятых в счастливые триумфальные моменты. На полках также были многочисленные медали и кубки. Его часто навещали ученики, разбросанные теперь по разным концам мира, и часто умоляли выступить одним из судей или партнером очередного проекта «Танцы со звездами». В своем мире Саймон Остер был знаменит, но Шарлотта до встречи с ним ничего о нем не знала. 

И все же Шарлотта ценила Саймона не за это. Он был действительно отличным тренером и умел мотивировать ее на достижение цели, точно зная, когда нужно поднять планку, а когда не давить. И каждый раз под конец занятия она не могла получить того логичного чувства завершенности, которое заставляло ее приходить на уроки снова и снова и жаждать большего. 

Они уже разобрали довольно сложные дня новичка вариации в вальсе и в танго, и на прошлой неделе перешли к долгожданному венскому вальсу. Счастью Шарлотты не было предела. Ее мечта научиться танцевать венский вальс сбывалась. 

Венский вальс – довольно простой танец по шагам, но с особенностями в технике исполнения. Шаги должны стелиться по паркету внизу, без прыжков и резких подъемов, которых порой не могут избежать и опытные танцоры. Ноги должны быть мягкими и колени не выпрямляются до конца, за счет чего движение становится плавным и амортизированным. 

Но одно дело знать шаги, другое дело танцевать. Тем более в близком контакте с партнером, пусть даже и с Саймоном. Шарлотта очень боялась ошибиться в ногах и стукнуться с Саймоном коленом, ибо почтенный возраст преподавателя, и его культурная ценность не должны были пострадать от ее неуклюжести. 

Они прошли уже 3 круга, чередуя правый и левый повороты на длинной стороне линии танца, когда в дверном проеме появился незнакомец. Он облокотился на дверной проем, скрестил руки на груди и внимательно следил за кружащейся парой. 

Мужчина пристально следил за ногами Шарлотты и видел, что она довольно чисто ступает в такт музыке. Когда музыка закончилась, он издал несколько громких хлопков в качестве аплодисментов. 

Саймон обернулся.

\- Мальчик мой! Ты вернулся! – И поспешил душевно обнять незнакомца. – Безмерно рад тебя видеть!

Шарлотта озадаченно оглядела пришельца. Одетый во все черное. Безупречно сидящие брюки верной длины. Черные танцевальные ботинки. Тонкий кашемировый свитер с высоким горлом, но рукава присобраны на ¾, открывая дорогие часы. 

Гладко выбритый. С точеными чертами. Он выглядел смутно знакомым, но где и когда она могла его видеть? Он явно был не из ее лиги. Больше похож на знаменитость, чем на парня с соседней улицы. Может он модель, и она видела его в журнале или на рекламных щитах? В мечтах? «О, да ладно, Шарлотта! Что у тебя может быть общего с этим мужчиной?»

\- Да, но я ненадолго. Я в Лондоне примерно на месяц, а после нового года снова уеду в Нью-Йорк. – Его темные глаза метались от тренера к Шарлотте, как бы извиняясь, что он вклинился в их урок. - На самом деле я хотел взять пару уроков, чтобы вернуться в форму. В декабре Том устраивает Рождественский бал. От меня требуют присутствия. Так что мне нужно быть уверенным, что я еще что-то помню и могу вести… Ведь я не танцевал почти 10 лет. 

\- Я уверен, ты все быстро наверстаешь, - начал Саймон, но незнакомец, казалось его не слушал. Он обхватил себя глубже за плечи и со вздохом опустил голову влево. 

\- Элиза будет там… - и он метнул взгляд тренеру. 

\- Оу… Понимаю. Тогда конечно, я к твоим услугам. И эта юная леди тоже. Позволь представить тебе Шарлотту Хейвуд, юное танцевальное дарование. Она только на первом году обучения, но ее ответственность, энтузиазм и потрясающая работоспособность сделали ее моей лучшей ученицей. Она смело может танцевать в группе тех, кто занимается более 3 лет. И я думаю, она станет для тебя замечательной партнершей в этом твоем деле. Ты сможешь вернуться к тренировкам, а Шарлотта – получить еще один независимый взгляд на бальные танцы от профессионала. – И обращаясь к Шарлотте, продолжил – Шарлотта, позволь представить тебе Сидни Паркера. Сидни в прошлом профессиональный танцор и моя гордость. Он выиграл несколько знаков турниров, в том числе по 10 танцам.

Шарлотта недоверчиво и испуганно смотрела на незнакомца. Саймон что, хочет поставить ее в пару с НИМ? Да она ж сразу же упадет в обморок! Или приклеится настолько, что не захочет его отпускать. Боже.

\- Саймон, я… - видно было, что мужчина тоже не в восторге от этого предложения. Все в нем выдавало довольно своенравного человека, который знал себе цену и не готов идти на компромисс. И только Саймон казалось имел над ним странную власть. А в остальном незнакомец был резок и колюч, совсем как кактус с тем же самым именем. Какое интересное совпадение!

\- Послушай, это твой лучший шанс! Ты ведь не хочешь тренироваться в паре со мной? – И Саймон забавно поиграл бровями.

\- Нет конечно! – руки незнакомца перестали закрываться, он расслабленно опустил их по бокам и искусственно улыбнулся. – Что вы танцуете? Венский вальс? – Он крался в сторону Шарлотты вглубь зала, внутренне уже придумав план как от нее избавиться. В венском вальсе новички обычно срезаются на скорости, значит ему нужно просто закружить эту девушку, и он будет свободен для действительно ценных уроков с Саймоном. 

Как только зазвучали первые звуки музыки он на расстоянии двух шагов от Шарлотты перенес вес на правую ногу, вытянулся вверх и поднял руки в исходную позицию и протянул к ней левую руку. Она его интуитивно поняла и сделала шаг вперед. Вкладывая свою руку в его и выстраивая контакт в ребрах, она положила левую руку ему на бицепс, когда его левая рука скользнула ей на спину. После подготовительного шага Сидни вышел на серию правых поворотов и кружил так Шарлотту довольно долго, но она не сдавалась, твердо стоя на ногах и по-прежнему отлично держа рамку. 

Тогда после двух перемен он вышел на левый поворот и дела пошли хуже. Почти на каждом повороте она выпадала из пары и вновь и вновь врезалась ребрами в его железный пресс. Было неловко и неуютно. Усмешка играла на иго губах, но не долго. Зычный голос Саймона подгонял его:

\- Что ты творишь, Паркер? Держи рамку. Держи центр. Держи ритм.

И Сидни с уже явной улыбкой подтянул на ходу Шарлотту ближе, крепче ее прижал и жестче выстроил рамку в руках. И все сразу встало на свои места – Шарлотта перестала выпадать из пары и теперь кружилась с ним в такт в едином ритме и постепенно привыкая к размеру его шагов. Окончание песни они завершили довольно чисто и на удивление довольный Сидни театрально раскрутил свою партнершу для изящного поклона. 

\- Ну, что я тебе говорил, Сидни? Партнерша – золото! Думаю, вам двоим нужно остаться сегодня на практику. Сегодня как раз европейская программа.


	4. Chapter 4

Практика в тот первый вечер прошла хорошо. Восемь пар разделилось на два захода, чтобы не мешать другим парам на паркете, и каждый заход станцевал по две мелодии вальса, танго, венского вальса, фокстрота и квикстепа. 

Саймон очень подробно проинструктировал Сидни о том, какие танцевальные фигуры Шарлотта знает, и он изо всех сил старался придерживаться их, но потерпел поражение. Было что-то в этой девушке, что давало ему ощущение, что она способна на большее. Так что он притягивал ее ближе и неизбежно выходил на фигуры более сложного уровня. Было что-то волшебное в этом моменте. Он чувствовал эйфорию от возвращения в танцевальный зал и полностью поддавался музыке. И в душе вновь просыпался тот юный молодой человек, который горел танцами и был намерен связать свою жизнь с ними. Он снова жил восторгом и впечатлениями от этой свободы, творчества, самовыражения и родной стихии. А испуганный неуверенный взгляд Шарлотты только подогревал его стремление к экспериментам. 

Спустя час практика завершилась и пары наградили друг друга аплодисментами. И все еще издавая хлопки Сидни наклонился к самому уху Шарлотты и прошептал «Ты молодец!». Румянец моментально покрыл ее щеки. Она не решалась поднять на него взгляд, чувствуя трепет от того, что получила похвалу от такого опытного в танцах человека. И похвалы его были тем ценнее, что он о ней ничего не знал, не занимался с ней и был явно беспристрастным. Неужели это правда?

Словно отвечая на ее мысли к ним подошел Саймон и по-отечески обнял, поздравляя с нелегким испытанием. 

\- Шарлотта, девочка моя, ты молодец! Ты справилась! Я не сомневался. – и оборачиваясь к Сидни для объятий он ухмыльнулся и произнес, - А вот ты, Сидни Паркер, совсем забыл все основы и наименования фигур, раз гнал вперед и вставлял в связки фигуры иного уровня. Что ж, мы это исправим. И ты составишь пару этой юной леди на групповых занятиях. Итак, впиши в свой график занятия в понедельник, среду и в пятницу. Начинаем в 7. Не опаздывай. 

\- О, я сомневаюсь, что мне стоит… - начал было Сидни, но Саймон приложил палец к губам, прерывая его.

\- Тссс… Тренеру лучше знать, Сидни.

Не желая быть свидетелем личных мужских разговоров, Шарлотта простилась и вышла из зала, не зная, что ее стройную фигуру проводил растерянный взгляд карих глаз.   
Когда Шарлотта переоделась и покидала клуб, почти все студенты уже ушли и на стойке зевал администратор. Но в дальнем зале играла музыка и были слышен дружеский мужской смех и счет Саймона «Раз, дваааа, три! Раз, двааа, три…» и в след его счету по паркету длинными скользящими шагами двигался темный силуэт. Это было завораживающее зрелище, но Шарлотта знала, что это не для ее глаз и в чувстве смятения покинула клуб. 

Очутившись дома, она заварила ромашковый чай на ночь и в нетерпении открыла ноутбук. Введя в поисковой строке «Сидни Паркер» она нажала на поиск и получила множество страниц поисковой выдачи. Конкретизировав запрос до «Сидни Паркер бальные танцы» она вновь получила множество результатов, в том числе несколько ссылок на Ютуб. И несмело оглянувшись на дверь, будто в нее мог ворваться спецназ и запретить ей это сделать, она нажала на просмотр ролика. 

Это было довольно старое видео, с шипящим звуком и нечеткой картинкой, но Шарлотта не могла оторвать от него глаз. Образ Сидни на групповом видео с турнира приковывал к себе взгляды. Элегантная пара исполняла румбу. Латина. Его гибкое тело жило своей жизнью и казалось, что оно подчиняется звукам музыки словно кобра перед заклинателем змей. Несмотря на то, что Шарлотта была знакома с Сидни всего пару часов ей было не привычно видеть его в таком образе. Но было нем и что-то стальное, мужественное, словно стержень, на который можно положиться. И Шарлотта перематывала и просматривала видео снова и снова, прежде чем перешла к просмотру танца пары целиком и к оценке его партнерши, в частности. 

Его белокурая партнерша была очень технична. Четкое наступание, никаких лишних энергозатратных движений, лучезарная улыбка на лице и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. На ее фоне Сидни выглядел более импульсивным, гибким и живым. Но танец их рассказывал прекрасную историю любви, не гармоничной, но страстной и показательной. 

Просмотрев еще несколько роликов Шарлотта наблюдала за развитием отношений в паре. Сидни со временем становился более сдержанным, мужественным и техничным. На видео менялась хореография, костюмы, образы пары, но танец неизменно заканчивался его вдохновленной улыбкой и облегчением от окончания игры определенной роли. 

Шарлотта смотрела видео за видео, когда неожиданно следующий ролик в подборке оказался уже без Сидни. Элайза и новый партнер. И между датами публикаций видео с турниров было всего 3 месяца. Что могло произойти? Почему столь успешная пара рассталась? Шарлотте эта мысль не давала покоя, когда она мельком взглянула на часы и закрыла крышку ноутбука – было уже 2 часа ночи. 

И засыпая, Шарлота гоняла в голове мысли о Сидни Паркере. Увидит ли она его снова? Он был слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой. Но в глубине души она бы многое отдала, чтобы кто-нибудь смотрел не нее также, как Сидни Паркер смотрел на свою партнершу в далеком старом танцевальном видео. 

___

Два дня Шарлотта пыталась не думать о Сидни, но безуспешно. Как только выдавалась свободная минутка, милый аккуратный кактус с надписью «Сидни» на горшочке бередил ей душу, и она вновь гадала, придет он все-таки на групповое занятие или нет. 

Когда наступил вечер среды она нервно собрала вещи и несмело пошла в клуб, ведя с собой внутренние разговоры и убеждая себя быть смелее. Не важно будет он там или нет! В конце концов она ходит в клуб ради танцев! Успокойся Шарлотта и получай удовольствие. 

И все же она испытала разочарование, когда начался урок, а его на нем не было. Конечно, на что она надеялось? Она вздохнула, улыбнулась и предпочла философски относиться к происходящему, внимательно повторяя за преподавателем движения разминки. 

Группа отчаянно разрабатывала голеностоп, когда дверь в танцкласс легонько отворилась и в нее проскользнул Сидни. Он явно торопился и успел переодеть только обувь на танцевальные ботинки, оставшись в офисных брюках и белой рубашке, в центре которой свисал узкий шелковый галстук. Он встал рядом с Шарлоттой в последнем ряду и с невозмутимым видом сразу приступил к разминочным упражнениям, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Но восемь пар женских глаз уже впились на него через зеркало или беззастенчиво оборачивали головы, пытаясь получше рассмотреть новичка. Шарлотта видела, как он сжал челюсти. 

Когда разминка была окончена и Саймон отошел к стойке сменить музыку, Сидни приблизился к Шарлотте и заговорил:

\- Привет. Прошу прощения, я опоздал. Встреча затянулась. – Виновато произнес он. – Я многое пропустил?

\- Совсем нет. Только разминку. 

\- Хорошо, - он кивнул, а Саймон в это время уже привлекал к себе внимание и с удовольствием представил классу своего ученика. Сидни смущенно поклонился классу, а Шарлотта поймала на себе несколько завистливых женских взглядов. 

После церемонии преставления Саймон перешел к теме урока и показал несколько фигур как в женской вариации, так и в мужской партии. А после класс разбился по парам и приступил к отработке. Сидни подал руку Шарлотте и провел ее по указанным Саймоном шагам без единой ошибки с первого раза. 

Когда после перерыва класс вернулся к разбору второго танца, румбы, Сидни уже избавился от своего галстука и расстегнул воротник. Что-то в его образе сразу смягчилось. И Шарлотта, вспоминая видео на Ютуб теперь чувствовала себя с ним неудобно. 

\- Румба – это танец любви и страсти, где плавность кошачьей грации сменяется с итальянскими страстями и подозрением в измене. – Декламировал Саймон. – Вы должны высечь искру на паркете, рассказать историю любви. Заманить партнера в ловушку, довести до предела и… передумать. – И Саймон провел свою ассистентку через базовый шаг, вывел ее в фан-позицию и после на выходе отправил ее в алеману. 

И вновь Сидни и Шарлотта в паре быстро отработали материал и Саймон, подойдя к ним, дал паре более сложное задание. Он объяснил Сидни порядок фигур в усложненной схеме и похлопав его по плечу вновь повторил:

\- Вы должны высечь искру на паркете. 

Сидни протянул руку Шарлоте, она вложила свою руку в его и в момент соприкосновения кожи между ними пробежал разряд статического электричества. Они издали смешок, привлекая внимание Саймона.

\- Что случилось?

\- Мы высекли искру. Буквально. – ответил он через плечо, продолжая смеяться. А после вновь протянул Шарлотте руку и взглядом подал сигнал не бояться. 

Остаток занятия они отрабатывали свою связку в разных интерпретациях – Сидни хотел убедиться, что Шарлотта не просто заучила связку, а что она понимает нюансы его ведения и он вновь и вновь резко менял направление движения. Шарлотта следовала его указаниям, стараясь не ошибаться, ведь в случае ошибки он быстро ловил ее, сжимая в объятьях. Такая естественная помощь с его стороны, но такая опасная близость для нее, ведь ее бастионы после просмотра роликов в интернете уже падали, а мужчина, стоящий рядом с ней, никак не способствовал восстановлению границ. 

Таким образом, за часовое занятие, пока остальная группа отрабатывала базовую связку в пол-темпа, Сидни и Шарлотта добились существенного прогресса в отработке ведения, в связке сложных фигур и в доверии друг к другу. А после, вечером, дома, Шарлотта мечтательно развалилась на кровати, закрыла глаза и с удовольствием вспоминала его поддерживающие руки на своей спине, чудный запах и глубокий голос, начинавший считать ритм мелодии, как только она начинала путаться и напрягаться. Он был идеальным партнером. В танцах. О большем она и не мечтала. 

___

В пятницу, вспоминая свою оплошность с опозданием, Сидни после вечерней рабочей встречи сразу поехал в клуб – тратить время на поездку домой, чтобы переодеться, было не целесообразно. Но оказалось, что в тот вечер душ в мужской раздевалке не работал. Было рано, никого из студентов еще не было и Саймон запустил его в женскую. 

Ни о чем не подозревающая Шарлотта вошла, стянула сапоги, открыла шкафчик и начала расстегивать пуговицы на блузке, как вдруг в одном из шкафчиков зазвонил телефон, и она подпрыгнула от неожиданности. 

«Видимо кто-то забыл» подумала она «Надо будет отнести на ресепшн». И продолжила расстегивать пуговицы. Она расстегнула последнюю, когда дверь в душевую неожиданно открылась и из нее вышел полуголый мокрый Сидни Паркер, прикрытый лишь белым полотенцем. Шарлотта потеряла дар речи. Но Сидни похоже ситуация вовсе не смущала. Он как ни в чем ни бывало приветственно махнул ей рукой и вытащил звенящий телефон из шкафчика. 

Разговор был краток. Он похоже отказывался от вечеринки сказав, что он занят. Он дразнящее пообщался с человеком на том конце, назвав его чувак, и пожелал ему отлично повеселиться, все еще расхаживая взад-вперед в своем дразнящем полотенце. И завершив разговор он ослепительно ей улыбнулся.

\- Привет! – произнес он уже голосом. – Прошу прощения за вторжение. В нашей раздевалке неполадки с душем и Саймон отправил меня сюда. – Он застенчиво взглянул на нее, украдкой оценивая белье, выглядывающее из распахнутой блузки. 

Отследив его взгляд Шарлотта моментально запахнулась. 

\- Привет, - только смогла выдавить она.

Нависла долгая пауза. Он подождал немного и смущенно наклонив голову и потерев затылок скрылся за дверь душевой. 

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Шарлотта наконец-выдохнула:

\- О боже! Теперь понятно, почему было больно биться об его пресс!

Но дверь вновь открылась и Сидни проследовал к шкафчику, обменял телефон на стопку одежды и снова скрылся за дверью. Минут через 5 он вышел полностью одетым – осталось только натянуть танцевальную обувь. 

Групповой урок прошел продуктивно. Единственное, что огорчало Сидни, это ее неготовность смотреть ему в глаза. Он чувствовал себя немного обделенным, хоть и не полностью осознавая почему. Почему он это чувствует? И вообще, почему он чувствует?

Они попрощались у входа в клуб и Сидни с грустью проследил фигуру удаляющейся Шарлотты, прежде чем бросить спортивную сумку в машину. Он устало положил руки на руль, но мотор заводить не спешил. Дотянувшись до телефона, он набрал Бабингтона и узнав, где сегодня его друзья, решил бросить машину на парковке и прогуляться пушком до бара – ему было что обсудить и попросить совета.

Он прошел уже три квартала, когда его настиг ледяной декабрьский дождь. Он поднял воротник и ускорился, оценивая местность и понимая, что до бара идти еще довольно далеко. А потому забежал в ближайшую кофейню, где можно выпить кофе и переждать дождь. И к своему удивлению прямо у входа он столкнулся с промокшей до нитки Шарлоттой.

Он молча уставился на ее встревоженное лицо. Хотелось помочь и успокоить. Он правда не преследовал ее. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда она чихнула.   
\- Тебе нужно переодеться, иначе ты заболеешь. - И он начал снимать свое на удивление сухое пальто.

Шарлотта жестом остановила его и подняла спортивную сумку.

– К счастью у меня есть кое-что с собой. 

\- Я займу столик. А ты иди переоденься. – Сказал он так, будто выбора у нее не было.   
И она ушла. Натянула леотард и джинсы. Носки пришлось снять, а из ботинок вылилась тонкая струйка воды. 

Увидев ее – он встал из-за столика, махнул ей рукой и помог сеть на соседний стул. Теперь она сидела к нему в полборота и танцевальное боди плотно обнимало ее стан, довольно сильно открывая спину. Он инстинктивно положил руку на спинку ее стула. Вырез манил. Хотелось прикоснуться. Но открылась дверь и свежий ветер заставил ее поежиться. Он взял свой шарф и заботливо накинул ей на плечи. 

Им быстро принесли кофе, и разворачивая кружку, чтобы удобно схватить ее с правой стороны, Сидни, глядя на собеседницу, задал простой вопрос. 

\- Итак, Шарлотта. Давно ты занимаешься танцами?

\- 3 месяца, - просто ответила она, согревая руки о кружку. 

\- 3 месяца? Ты достигла потрясающих результатов!

\- Ну, как и все девочки я танцевала в детстве. Поэтому было по-своему приятно вернуться в танцы. Поэтому встретить Саймона для меня было настоящим чудом. Как давно вы с ним знакомы?

\- Оу, очень долго. На самом деле почти 20 лет. Он был моим тренером, когда я занимался танцами профессионально. Вернее, пытался… - он печально замолк. 

\- А почему ты бросил танцы? – робко спросила Шарлотта. 

\- Оу, это танцы бросили меня. Травма. – просто ответил он. Не хотелось распространяться о том, как он повредил колено на тренировке и был отстранен на 3 месяца. И как его партнерша и невеста отчаянно желая участвовать в мировом турнире не стала ждать и нашла ему замену. Сначала в танцах, а затем и в личной жизни. Это было действительно больно. Сидни бросил танцы. А Саймон потерял своего лучшего спортсмена. 

\- Твой парень тоже танцует? – отвлеченно задал он вопрос, в тайне сгорая от любопытства, есть ли у нее парень. 

\- Нет, - усмехнулась она. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Нет, не танцует? Или нет, нет парня? – Сидни озорно направлял разговор в нужное русло.

\- Нет, нет парня. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Значит муж? – не унимался Сидни.

\- Нет! Почему ты задаешь мне все эти вопросы? – возмущенно произнесла она, но он видел, что ей скорее неудобно, чем она действительно злится. 

\- Не пойми неправильно, мне любопытно. Ты немного не похожа на контингент pro-am клубов. В основном это уставшие от одиночества женщины в возрасте, для которых это действительно клуб по интересам. Они приходят туда, встречаются с новыми людьми и разжигают интерес к жизни. Это хорошо, но это не про танцы. Потому я был удивлен встретив в клубе того, кто приходит туда ради танцев. 

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты, - протянула Шарлотта. – Но ты ошибаешься. В клубе Саймона действительно много женщин, которые приходят туда ради танцев. 

\- Ну мне такие ни разу не попадались. До сих пор. – Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, и Шарлотта была вынуждена отвести взгляд в сторону. – Ты знаешь, после… травмы… я какое-то время пытался работать с Саймоном и в других местах как преподаватель, но не смог выдержать все эти взгляды, когда на тебя жадно смотрят как на кусок мяса. – Он словно ушел в себя и сам удивился, что настолько раскрылся и горько улыбнувшись он произнес. – Так что я немного недоверчив к pro-am клубам. 

\- Может просто дело в тебе?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну то, как они на тебя реагируют, - кружка с остывающим кофе вдруг стала необычайно интересной. – Ты посмотри на себя! Словно модель, сошедшая с обложки! Да на тебя даже… Да на тебя даже дождь капать боится! Я вся сырая, а ты дерзко сухой!

Он искренне рассмеялся. И ответил, меняя тему:

\- Просто я быстро хожу и успеваю пройти между каплями дождя. 

Неудобная тема похоже балы забыта. И они мило беседовали почти полтора часа. И проговорили бы еще дольше, если бы не звонок его телефона: друзья в баре его потеряли. И смущенно завершая телефонный разговор, Сидни предложил подвезти ее, но она сказала, что вызовет такси. Он проводил ее до машины, а после направился к Бабингтону, понимая, что поводов для выпивки и разговоров у него стало больше.


End file.
